One misstep can lead you to hell
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado Bonnie decidía renunciar a sus poderes? [Efecto mariposa]


La habitación es un complete caos; no habría otra forma de definirlo. La pelirroja llevaba ya una media hora buscando unos papeles que se suponía debía entregar esa misma tarde antes de presentarse en uno de los exámenes más importantes para su carrera… al menos uno de los más importantes de esas semanas. Había probado debajo de la cama, dentro de sus cajas, en las maletas que hacía tiempo no abría e incluso había revisado bajo la cama de Meredith y Elena. Nada. ¡Los papeles simplemente habían desaparecido!

Por última instancia decidió revisar los cajones de su mesa de noche. Sabía que tendría que haber pensado por ellos, pero se le ocurrió que de estar ahí, al menos al final sí los encontraría rápido. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos y entonces abrió el primer cajón. Nada. El segundo: nada. Sólo le quedaba uno y sus ilusiones parecían haber quedado enterradas en lo más profundo de una tumba. Cerró los ojos, casi suplicando, y tiró del primer cajón. Sin atreverse a comprobar su suerte abrió primero un ojo, y soltó todo el aire con un suspiro. No, allí tampoco estaba lo que se encontraba buscando. Sin embargo el cajón no estaba vacío y su contenido le hizo mostrar finalmente una sonrisa. Alargó la mano y sacó el primer álbum que encontró.

Cuando se mudaron al campus Bonnie decidió llevar cada uno de los álbumes de ella con sus amigas. Todos estaban llenos, retratando momentos vividos hacía años y otros no hacía mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar abrir uno de ellos y seguir sonriendo a medida que iba pasando las fotos. Sus papeles ya completamente olvidados. Ella y Meredith en la escuela; las tres en las gradas del gimnasio; ella y Elena riendo en la entrada de su casa. Felicidad desbordaba de cada una de esas fotos. Siguió pasando cada una de ellas hasta que finalmente se detuvo unas tres antes de terminar el álbum. En esta foto en particular se encontraban las tres, sonriendo tranquilamente sobre un paisaje que no a muchos habría hecho sonreír. Se encontraban en el cementerio, ese lugar al que tantas veces habían ido a parar cuando querían estar tranquilas antes de que todo se saliera de control.

La pelirroja sacó la foto de su sitio y la acercó a su rostro; ya prácticamente no sonreía. Viejos recuerdos comenzaban a invadir su mente, algunos buenos, otros no tanto. Se conformaba con saber que en todos estaban sus mejores amigas a su lado. Siempre juntas incluso cuando no lo estaban. Soltando un suspiro estaba a punto de guardar la foto de vuelta en el álbum cuando algo en ella llamó su atención. El lugar del cementerio en el que se encontraban era más conocido de lo que había esperado. Allí atrás claramente podía distinguirse la tumba de Honoria Fell. Un montón más de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, ahora no tan agradables como los demás. No habían sucedido cosas buenas en aquella tumba y el pensar en Honoria le provocaba escalofríos. Sobre todo por aquel día, la última vez que la vio… cuando sus últimas palabras habían estado dirigidas hacia ella.

La pequeña bruja cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, recordando aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer y de pronto sintió cómo todo el mundo a su alrededor se estremecía. Se encontraba todavía con los ojos cerrados pero aun podía sentir el cambio. La temperatura había bajado, por alguna razón se encontraba ahora de pie, y sobre todo… estaba completamente segura de que no se encontraba sola. Muy lentamente, y con bastante miedo de lo que podría encontrar, abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa ya ni siquiera se encontraba en la habitación, sino que estaba en un sitio mucho más oscuro, fantasmagórico, escalofriante y con muchos adjetivos más que a nadie le hubieran sonado bien. Y ella estaba en lo cierto: tampoco se encontraba sola. Aquel momento que había estado recordando hacía tan sólo unos segundos se presentaba ahora frente a ella como el momento más vívido jamás pensado.

Girando la vista a su alrededor notó que no sólo se encontraba nuevamente en la tumba de Honoria Fell, sino que todos sus amigos se encontraban junto a ella, observándola, esperando. Volvió a observar al frente y a penas si se sobresaltó al ver al espíritu de Honoria también esperando algo de ella. Estoy soñando, se dijo, o si no es eso al menos debo haberme desmayado.

-Bonnie –la suave voz de Elena la sobresaltó-. Debes responder.

-¿A qué cosa? –preguntó la pelirroja, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

-Tus poderes –dijo el fantasma frente a ella-. ¿Eliges renunciar a ellos?

Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando, seguía repitiéndose mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Honoria, prometo nunca más comer dulces antes de irme a dormir. Todos la observaban expectantes y notó que nada de eso terminaría a menos que ella diera una respuesta. Y se trataba de un sueño, ¿qué importaba lo que fuera a responder?

-No –sacudió nerviosamente la cabeza-. No, no los quiero. Renuncio a ellos.

Decepción inundó los ojos de la mujer; una decepción profunda y acusadora.

-Es una lástima –dijo-. Hubieras hecho grandes cosas.

-Lo sé –respondió la pelirroja, ya no entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía-. ¿Ahora puedo despertar?

Confusión fue lo último que llegó a ver en la mirada de Honoria antes de que el mundo volviera a hacer implosión y todo explotara a su alrededor.

Despertó con un dolor que cabeza que podría haber destruido mil mundos uno atrás de otro y sin siquiera detenerse. Se incorporó con cuidado y para su sorpresa se encontró con que estaba recostada en una cama… una cama que estaba casi segura no era la suya. Sábanas blancas, mantas blancas… sacudiendo la cabeza se sentó sobre el colchón y con más cuidado aun empezó a repasar lo que la rodeaba. No es que no fuera sólo su cama, tampoco se encontraba en su habitación.

Con las piernas temblándole se puso de pie y casi soltó un grito cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío piso de mármol. Se encontraba en una habitación bastante pequeña, toda pintada de blanco a excepción de la puerta, el piso y la ventana con barrotes todo pintado de gris… ¿Ventana con barrotes? El pánico comenzó a invadirla al mismo tiempo que notaba que sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sus piernas intentaban dejarla tirada en el frío suelo. Se acercó con mucho cuidado a la ventana y lo único que pudo ver del exterior no le resultó siquiera conocido. Con más cuidado aun volvió sobre sus pasos y atravesó la pequeña habitación en la dirección opuesta: directo hacia la puerta. Fue a manotear el picaporte sólo para darse cuenta que no había ninguno. ¿Desde cuándo las puertas no contaban con picaporte?

Sacudiendo nuevamente la cabeza y comenzando a creer que aun no había despertado, se giró una vez más hacia la cama y un pequeño destello de color encima de una mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado, llamó su atención. Encima del mueble había un portarretrato, y dentro del portarretrato había una foto, una que hacía unos pocos minutos ella estaba segura de haber estado observando en su habitación, otra habitación. Una foto sacada de un álbum junto a muchas otras fotos.

A paso lento se acercó nuevamente hasta la cama y más lentamente aun estiró su brazo para alcanzar la foto. Tres rostros sonrientes la observaban desde un lugar conocido: un cementerio. Era la misma foto que de fondo mostraba la tumba de Honoria; aquel lugar con el que había soñado antes de que su sueño cambiara. Porque aun estaba segura de que todo eso no podía ser más que un profundo sueño. Uno para nada agradable. Sin comprender por qué, alzó la otra mano y con delicadeza acarició las figuras de sus dos mejores amigas, aquellas que estarían allí cuando despertara, aquellas que jamás la abandonarían, aquellas que…

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron. De repente miles de imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza, unas conocidas, otras no tanto. Imágenes que con la misma rapidez de un rayo se apresuraban a ocupar aquellos lugares de su mente que se suponía debían estar ocupados por alguna otra cosa. Todo se desarrollaba como una película sobre la cual ella no podía intervenir. Comenzaba con aquel momento en la tumba, donde dijo no, donde renunció a sus poderes. Luego Elena moría y su fantasma intentaba comunicarse con ellos pero les era imposible, porque Bonnie ya no tenía sus poderes, ya no podía escucharla. Damon y Stefan abandonaban la ciudad y jamás regresaban. Klaus atacaba la ciudad sin que nadie pareciera notarlo. Meredith haciéndole frente. Meredith muriendo. Klaus abandonando Falls Church sólo porque estaba aburrido… y ella y Matt quedaban completamente solos. Luego todo seguía enloqueciendo. Los hermanos kitsune atacaban y se llevaban lo mejor de Matt; Matt abandonaba la ciudad y la abandonaba a ella. La pelirroja intentaba buscar consuelo en la señora Flowers pero ésta le decía que ya no había nada que hacer, ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Finalmente Bonnie se veía a sí misma yendo a las autoridades, intentando explicarles, hacerles entender lo que estaba sucediendo para que nadie más muriera. Pero sus intenciones no la llevaban al lugar que ella quería; sino que la arrastraban junto a muchos psicólogos, psiquiatras, personas que no eran capaces de abrir suficientemente sus ojos como para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y entonces la encerraban, la llamaban loca, la medicaban, le decían que todas esas cosas de las que hablaba sólo ocurrían en su cabeza; puro producto de su imaginación. Nada era real y ella se encontraba sola.

Sintió el momento en el que portarretrato se resbaló de sus manos, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Se encontraba paralizada, congelada, confundida y al borde de un ataque de pánico. Porque de alguna forma sabía que eso no era un suelo, que era real, que ya nadie iba a despertarla de esa pesadilla. Sabía que sus mejores amigas estaban muertas, que su mejor amigo la había abandonado y que su familia la prefería más lejos que cerca. Sabía que estaba completamente sola y que era pura y exclusivamente su culpa.

Para cuando el marco chocó contra el suelo, ella comenzó a gritar.


End file.
